A conventional semiconductor memory device with a redundant memory cell array includes first and second roll call circuits, in which the first roll call circuit receives a select signal supplied from redundant memory cell array selecting circuits of the semiconductor memory device, and the second roll call circuit receives an address signal supplied from program circuits of the semiconductor memory device. When the select signal is produced for selecting a redundant memory cell array for substituting an ordinary memory cell array including a faulty memory cell of the semiconductor memory device, a current which flows through the first roll call circuit changes. On the other hand, when the address signal which selects the ordinary memory cell array including the faulty memory cell is produced during the generation of the select signal, a current which flows through the second roll call circuit changes. Consequently, it is possible to detect a selection of a redundant memory cell array for substituting an ordinary memory cell array including a faulty memory cell by monitoring a current change of the first roll call circuit. On the other hand, it is possible to detect an address of the ordinary memory cell array including the faulty memory cell by monitoring a current change of the second roll call circuit.
In the conventional semiconductor memory device with a redundant memory cell array, however, there is a disadvantage in that a consumption of an electric power due to the current flow in the semiconductor device becomes large, when a redundant memory cell array is used in stead of an ordinary memory cell array which includes a faulty memory cell, because currents which flow through the two roll call circuits increase during the operation of the semiconductor memory device.
Moreover, there is a further disadvantage in that it tends to be difficult to detect the use of the redundant memory cell array, and the address of the ordinary memory cell array including the faulty memory cell by monitoring the current changes of the roll call circuits, if the consumption currents themselves are relatively large to decrease the proportion of the current change.